MissterMatch
by TheLivingAngel
Summary: They must team up in a battle to the death and finish what started before the Games themselves were ever thought of. They must finish what Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark fought and died trying to get. They must gain freedom & equality for the districts.
1. Prologue

_**The Capitol**_

In the middle of the night three adults and just over a dozen toddlers walk the alleyways. In secret they cross the street and walk through a field, one of the very few left here. Once they get to their point, a river with fast flowing currents and tall grass, they divide into three groups, one adult and four toddlers in each, with an extra in one, and travel a bit further down the bank.

"Hush," the man says after one woman steps on a stick. She nods. But then, suddenly, there are the sounds of many footsteps. "Peacekeepers. Move!" The man tells the others. "Keep your positions."

"Yes, Lethan," the women reply. They keep walking, but on the other side of the river, the footsteps become louder, louder. . . . Until they burst into the clearing and spot them. All of them. When they come into view the toddlers whimper, some cry, others too shocked to make a move.

Run!" Darionna, one of the women, yells. "Into the river, put the children into the river!"

That's when the shooting starts. The firing scares the toddlers and sends them into a set of screaming. Xara, the second woman, pulls her set of children along trying to get them in the rushing waters to get them out of the Capitol and to have a chance at real life, not just a fake, made-up, fantasy life here. But just as Xara and Darionna, who are newly found twins, hear Lethan's scream. They look over just as he falls to the ground – dead. The two rush to gather the last five toddlers and get them in the water. But as they are trying to get the last child in the water, a Peacekeeper shoots and catches him right in the heart. Both women cry out just as his lifeless body hits the water, around him the water is stained a dark crimson.

But as they hear another gunshot, they scramble to their feet, run to the bushes, and get away, just as the last child is gone from sight. Now it is up to the twelve remaining toddlers to reunite twelve years from now, in the same place they escaped from just tonight. They must team up in a battle to the death, take down the Capitol, and finish what started before the Games themselves were ever thought of. They must complete what Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark fought and died trying to gain. They must gain freedom and equality for the districts and destroy the Capitol forever. 


	2. Oralie

**A/N: Hey peoples! Next chapter in Miss(ter)Match is now up. Oh and if you can check out my other story, Stupid Pride, and my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Okay i don't own anything you do recognize, i own all things you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>District 1<strong>_

"Wake up, *Oralie! Training begins in 15 minutes. Hurry!"

Ugh, it my annoying brother, *Thaelyr. Wait did he say training? In fifteen minutes? Oh shit, I'm running real late then. I sit straight up and dash to my dresser to get out clothes for today. But once I get out my clothes, and start walking to the bathroom, I look over at the clock. 4:47. I'm not late at all, in fact I'm early, but then I remember. Today is the Reaping.

"Ugh. Thaelyr get in her!" I yell, putting my hands on my hips and my face forming a scowl. I can hear his footsteps coming down the hall, slowly, too slowly, and I know he woke me up too early on purpose. He wanted to get one last joke in before one of us goes into the Games today.

We planned that this year whichever group goes first, boys or girls, one of us will volunteer. The people of District 1 know that we were going to volunteer this year so there shouldn't be too much competition. Only those few people who think they're arrogant, cocky, and strong enough to beat either of us to the stage. Well, to bad for them, looks like they'll be moping around after the Reaping.

You see, in District 1 we praise the Games, we think the Games are a chance to prove our skill and determination. While in other districts, like 11 and 12, they see it as a punishment, because their tributes rarely ever win the Games. And this year, I am determined to win. I will be victorious, and I will beat District 4's winning streak. I will win the pride of District 1 and come home a hero! And I have absolutely no doubt that I will win.

"You called, Oralie?" Thaelyr asks, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes, in fact I did," I reply with the sickeningly sweet voice that makes him cringe. "Can you explain to me why you woke me up 2_ hours _early on Reaping day, when you _knew _one of us was going to become a tribute today?"

He tells me, with an annoyingly even voice, "Well, you see, *Zike has arranged for us to train for an hour and a half before one of us gets taken to the Capitol. He wants us to, and I quote, 'Be ready for what is to come.'"

"So we have to train, come back, get ready for the Reaping, and then one of us leaves?"

"Precisely!" He turns and walks out of my room and down the hall with a slight snicker. I sigh, turn around to go and 'Get ready for what is to come' as Zike says.

"C'mon Oralie, you can do better than that! Go on, take out all your anxiety, frustration, anger, put it all into your hits and _show no mercy!_" Zike screams at me. I'm trying to take down, a previous District 1 victor, and it's not working. He keeps blocking my hits and I can't find his blind spot. So now I try and pull my special attack. I spring forward, roll through his spread legs, and, before I spring up, pull my leg around, trip him, and stomp my foot onto his chest. I raise my sword above my head and pull my foot up just before the tip hits his chest. Fake blood spurts up into the air and I hear Zike and Thaelyr clapping behind me. I turn around, give them my signature smirk and bow.

"Did that show any mercy, Zike?" I ask him.

"None at all, Oralie. I think that was your best takedown yet. Now would you like to battle Thaelyr?" he says.

"You have to ask?"

"No way you'll beat me acting that cocky, sis," Thaelyr shouts running to the mat.

I head back to the mat and we start our match. At the end Thaelyr wins, as usual. He's always been able to beat me, and one of the only few. It's because he's one of the rare people I trust and knows my strengths, weaknesses, and secrets. The only people I trust are Zike and Thaelyr, now. I did trust my father, but last year there was an accident at the factory he worked at, and he was killed. Turns out the Capitol, was responsible for the accident, and now I absolutely despise them. Thaelyr and Zike are my best friends, and now I'll be leaving them and traveling to the one place I despise.

Truthfully, I was scared when Thaelyr and Zike told me the plan, but as I thought it over, it turned out to be a really good plan and I finally agreed. So, here we are now heading home to get ready for the Reaping that will separate us for, most likely, weeks. But when all three of us walk down to the square, sign in and go our different ways, I know we'll stay together, and be strong.

Thaelyr and I are standing here with his friends Haith, Grantham, Lithier, *Saarie, and Fasson. Oh and I can't forget his girlfriend Tissa. Ugh, I have always hated her. She's too preppy, girly, and picky for my taste. And I know for a fact that Thaelyr doesn't like those things either, but she lies to him and acts to his likes. I've tried to tell him but he says I need to 'Butt out of his love life.' So I do.

Oh and we can't forget my ex-boyfriend Santlin, who is currently standing _way _too close to my friend, *Anastia. He may be that cute guy at school you have been dreaming to date ever since second grade, but he is too stupid for his own good. He's fifteen, like me and Thaelyr and the rest of our friends, except for Fasson, she just turned sixteen three weeks ago, but he thinks 2 plus 2 equals 6. Oh, and don't even get me started on how he reads, or writes, for that matter. But when he fights, he's perfect. Nobody can beat him, save Thaelyr, his trainer, and me.

Well, anyways, back to here in the square.

"Thaelyr, were you training this morning?" Tissa asks my brother.

"Yeah, why?" he says.

"Because your hair is a little damp." After she says that, his hand flies to his head, and sure enough, its still damp with sweat.

"I told you to dry you hair or do something with it before we left," I remind him.

"Oh shut it Oralie," he says, making me, Anastia, Saarie, and Fasson laugh. And when we settle down, we hear this year's mentor clear his throat.

This year our mentor's name is Davahn. He has metallic red hair, cherry red lipstick and eyeshadow, neon yellow jeans, and a pure white shirt with smoky grey spots on it. His nails also shimmer with jewels every color of the rainbow. He looks like an absolute horror. I swear if all the people in the Capitol look like that, I will commit suicide. I mean, seriously, who dresses like that? I sure wouldn't. Not to save my life.

"Welcome District 1 to this year's Reaping. What a beautiful day to be out and about!" Davahn says in a voice so happy and bubbly it's irritating. He and the mayor have a little chat that I don't bother listening to, and the Reaping goes on as usual. Then Davahn comes back up and says it's time to 'Pick the lucky girl!'

"And our lucky tribute this year is. . ."

But I know something is wrong because that piece of paper isn't usual. It's some kind of personalized stationary. And I know who's it is. Tissa's.

She can't be Reaped. She practically the richest kid in District 1. I know I hate her but still, I won't let her be killed. She has no training, no endurance, no anything that will help her in the arena. Well except the fact that she can run, and I mean _run._

"Tissa Malanner!" Nobody claps, but before I know what I'm doing I bolt to the stage, my hand in the air, screaming, "I volunteer!" I know it was our plan for one of us to volunteer, but we didn't plan on anything like this to happen. I mean sure we planned for if one of us gets Reaped, but not for one of our friends, especially Tissa. I know my brother loves her, and she loves him. She may lie to him, but I know it's only because she's afraid he might not like her. I may not want them together, but I suck it up and let them fall in love.

"And your name is?" Davahn asks me.

"Oralie Triston."

"Give a round of applause for this year's female tribute, Oralie Triston!"

Again, nobody claps. I look into Thaelyr's face, which is a mix of emotions, including relief, worry, and concern. He mouths to me two words I know are true and filled with emotion. Thank you. For volunteering, for saving Tissa's life, for everything else he's never thanked me for. I then look at Zike. His face is disbelieving and confused. He knows I don't like Tissa, but amazed at how I reacted to her name being drawn. Finally my eyes drift to Tissa. She looks at me with gratitude as silent tears fall down her cheeks. She shakes her head, smiles, and lays her head on Thaelyr's shoulder. I know that she looks up to me now. Because I did save her life. And her relationship with Thaelyr.

I look back up just in time to see Davahn pull out the name for my fellow tribute.

"And our male tribute is. . ." I gasp and stumble back. Because I catch a glimpse of the name. It's Thaelyr.

"No," I whisper shaking my head. I know that nobody will volunteer because he's the best fighter in District 1. And everyone will be too stunned to say anything. I look at Thaelyr with fear in my eyes while his concerned ones meet mine. It only takes him a moment to connect everything. He realizes that it's his name that has been drawn.

"Thaelyr Triston!" Davahn finishes.

And just as I expected the only movement made is everybody's heads to look at me.

Thaelyr walks up to the stage. He stands in front of me. . . Until there are two shouts from the crowd. I know it wasn't my imagination because Thaelyr swings his head around at the same time I do. And what we see knocks the fear off our our faces faster than you can imagine. The two people running and screaming at the stage are Santlin and Haith. I know Santlin's coming for me. But Haith for another reason. He's Thaelyr's best friend, and I know he couldn't stand to see his best friend and his best friend's sister possibly get killed. Haith gets here first and he replaces Thaelyr. But before my brother gets ten feet away Santlin throws his own temper tantrum and starts screaming.

"No! I deserve to go! Me! Oralie! Please!" But before he can say anything else Thaelyr and Lithier pull him away and I turn my back on him.

"Your name?" Davahn asks Haith.

"Haith Krome"

"Well give it up for this year's tributes Oralie Triston and Haith Krome!"

The only people who are clapping are the mayor and one of the mentoring victors.

I'm shaking Haith's hand and I realize something. I may have just set myself up for death.

* * *

><p><strong>Pronunciation of names:<strong>

Oralie - Or-uh-lee

Thaelyr - Tyler

Zike - Zeek

Saarie - Sayr-ee

Anastia - Anastcha

**Anyway hope you liked it! :) Sorry it's been so long I've had _soo _much homework and haven't been able to write. :(**


End file.
